


溺れる

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤x都暻秀*包含且不限于出轨*BE**溺れる：沉溺、溺毙2017.7.15
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 4





	溺れる

越过吧台右拐到头的墙上被精心裱起的一页杂志，小豆腐块里的采访能称得上自我意识过剩的简短自白。橘色的刘海懒散地遮住男人的一只眼睛，光是看着那傲慢的眼神就能脑补出他嚣张的语气。  
“因为喜欢音乐所以就这么做了。没有经历过什么挫折。一般人想要的我都有。”  
边伯贤。都暻秀记住了美貌张牙舞爪的人的名字，又认认真真把他的话翻来覆去读了好几遍。耐着性子一直等到过了零点，终于又等来了边伯贤的出场。带着金属质感的磁性男声让前一夜的惊艳记忆迫不及待复苏，暧昧的光线与拥挤的人群把都暻秀和边伯贤隔在远远的两端，可这也无法让他猛跳的心稍稍安分下来哪怕一秒。边伯贤捕捉到了今天也气质在这个场合格格不入的都暻秀，故意喊出亲昵的称呼在一片起哄声中跳下粗制滥造的舞台，拨开人群去抱他。边伯贤歪着脑袋盯着都暻秀的眼睛，无声地边笑边扒他深色的拉链帽衫外套，扒下一半捆住他的小臂带着他往自己怀里贴，低声笑道，“品味真差”。没等睁圆了本就大的眼睛的都暻秀开口想说什么，边伯贤就俯下身作势要吻他。  
太暗了，都暻秀捕捉不到伯贤的表情，甚至不清楚他的嘴唇到底有没有与自己的触碰到，只能闻到他身上香得吓人的气味。周遭的嘈杂声响像是被按下了暂停键，边伯贤的鼻息温柔得可怕。  
“留下来等我。”  
耳畔边伯贤的语气湿漉漉的，都暻秀被一涌而上的潮冲走了思考的能力，僵硬地靠在边伯贤胸前不过数秒，就做好了要跟随他奔赴天涯海角冒险的心理准备。

都暻秀被掐了把脸蛋迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛时发现身上披着件风衣，他抬起手腕确认完时间，抱起风衣站起身，用还没清醒过来的黏腻口吻向边伯贤道谢。边伯贤伸手拿过那件衣服随意搭在门把手上，冲都暻秀嚣张地一甩头，示意跟上。  
边走路边单手迅速地按了会儿手机，边伯贤抓着凌乱的发丝停下脚步抬起脸，花了的眼线把他的眼睛糊得颇有些人畜无害，“你周六不加班啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“开车来找我玩儿的？”  
一时无法判断这话究竟是问“开车来的”还是“找边伯贤”还是“玩”，但好像答案都是同一个，于是都暻秀点了点头。  
“那送我回家吧。”  
不知道该不该对边伯贤随意的隐私意识稍加批评，但送上门的便宜没有不占的道理，成熟的男人都暻秀不介意对方理所应当的霸王语气，转身向停车场走去。  
“早说是反方向嘛。”身后的人嘴上的抱怨轻飘飘，比起耍性子更像撒娇。都暻秀猜，会这么想的自己指定是脑子进了水。

心平气和地跟着导航把自己的车停到边伯贤高级公寓小区里的地下停车场，火都没来得及熄都暻秀就伸手抓住副驾驶上昏昏欲睡的边伯贤衣领，把他拖到自己身前恶狠狠啃上他的嘴唇。突袭的吻由于对方没来得及张嘴草草结束，都暻秀红着耳朵轻轻叹了一口气，在亲吻结束的那个瞬间考虑起下一次是什么时候。边伯贤呆呆地半张着嘴巴盯着都暻秀看了一会儿，最终浮起一个狡诈的笑，拍掉他的手迅速拉开车门，下车关门前不忘叮嘱都暻秀一句，“还有必须要做的事情，所以再等等我哦。”  
本以为只是像极了一见钟性的荷尔蒙作祟，一切都该在鬼使神差的精神状态下开始并且结束，但都暻秀被给予了太多冷静的时间，这让他提前醒悟到自己是猴急的皮条客，被有原则的鸭迷得神魂颠倒还跟着回了家。  
颇令都暻秀感到有些意外的是，边伯贤所谓的‘必须要做的事情’比起接吻似乎不那么‘必须’。卸了妆一脸清爽的妖孽此刻仿佛是这个星球最纯洁的生物，边伯贤抱着少说八个月大的肚子又一次钻进都暻秀车里，短腿儿小胖狗探出黑鼻头伸着脑袋呜呜嘤嘤要讨摸摸，边伯贤儿子长宝贝短的哄小狗，想把他再度塞进肥大的连帽衫里的蠢动作让唯一的旁观者心情略有些复杂。  
遛狗比约会重要，行吧。从禁止养宠物的公寓成功偷渡出小柯基的边伯贤笑得露出了虎牙连声夸都暻秀靠谱，都暻秀默不作声地把眼珠子冲他的方向斜了斜，冷淡的眼神中刻着被迫加入享受天伦之乐的不快。然而狗男人和他的狗儿子坐着人家的车被带着兜风一点儿都不尴尬，车主人微妙的心情也完全在他们需要关注的范围之外，都暻秀内心被无解的挫败感一点点填满，木着脸把一人一狗送到就近的公园，想走却迈不开腿。  
好在对待凌晨陪自己散步的人，边伯贤的良心还是会工作的，他有点迷惑怎么看都是死板白领的帅哥任自己驱使的动机，但他确实不太想轻易放人家走。边伯贤突然回想时数分钟前自己与男人的第一个吻，打算讨回来点什么，于是手贴上了都暻秀的腰催促他跟上小柯基的步伐，都暻秀后腰一热腿一软心一苏，就任劳任怨留下来继续当护狗使者。边伯贤一个字都没说，都暻秀已经割地三百认输，真的偏偏就对他有想法却又对他没脾气。都暻秀一本正经推测是边伯贤玩儿的地方空气里弥漫着毒品，自己吸疯了才无法自拔得如此之快。  
小柯基踩厌了草坪，轻车熟路地把自己遛到人行道上压起马路，人类紧随其后，溜达到二十四小时便利店门口时边伯贤表示要买东西，都暻秀挥挥手意思他速战速决，自己在则店门口垃圾桶前点起烟，保持着一个夹烟的姿势出神，也不知道该不该想边伯贤。那个人好看的眉眼好听的声音糅在逼人产生幻觉的灯光里，都暻秀不自觉皱眉考虑起他具体是哪一点吸引了自己，直到被拍了肩膀条件反射转头，脸颊被漂亮的手指尖戳了一下才把游离的思绪收回来。  
“你抽烟好帅哦，乍一看还以为在拍电影海报。”  
“哈。”短时间内就学聪明不再研究边伯贤的都暻秀懒得细琢磨这莫名带着油腻感的搭讪台词是什么居心，利索地掐灭只吸了两口的烟。  
“我想搞你了。”  
黑白分明的大眼睛深处似乎沉默着无数的秘密，边伯贤霎时看入神了般又重复了遍粗鲁的求欢台词，换来都暻秀凉飕飕的一句，“神经病，不早说。”  
这样对话下来怎么还能各自心怀鬼胎慢悠悠游荡回边伯贤家的细节已经不记得了，都暻秀只记得踢了鞋子奔向卧室的两个人关门差点儿把小胖狗的迷你尾巴都给夹着，自己的动作比边伯贤还快，扯掉他的帽衫抚摸上他意外有料的腹部，略微停顿后旋即拉下他宽松的大花裤衩，手指探入内裤触碰他苏醒的欲望。边伯贤软软地笑着含住都暻秀的耳朵，含含糊糊似乎说了几句表示自己亢奋不已的废话，都暻秀不知为何有种获胜的骄傲感，他认为自己让任性的边伯贤由本能欲望驱使的行为变成了必须要做到的事，与他都暻秀做爱这件事像是边伯贤随心所欲的节奏中强制加重的那个音节，这足够让都暻秀高人一等。  
毫不犹豫地蹲下身去亲吻边伯贤隔着内裤也能看出形状的性器，都暻秀张开嘴巴伸出艳红的舌头色情地将布料含湿然后才掏出他发硬的肉棒，他从未有过给男人口交的经验，只能靠零星的成人影片片段与幻想笨拙地含住边伯贤的龟头小心翼翼吮吸着，还不忘偶尔吊着眼睛看看边伯贤的表情。生硬的动作与挑衅的眼神都表明了都暻秀有逞强之嫌，但汗湿了橘红发根眼角含春的男人不去戳穿他可爱的谎言，边伯贤摸着都暻秀的被唾液打湿的下巴，像是在逗他心爱的小狗。  
边伯贤叹息般的呻吟是魔咒，读不懂其中的感情却仍能蛊惑住人心，他把都暻秀再一次带进怀里仔细地吮吸他的舌头，不紧不慢地褪下他的裤子极富技巧地揉搓他前端已经有些湿了的性器，又从自己半褪的裤子大口袋里掏出便利店买的小管润滑剂。即将开始性事的气味是刺激人神经的响亮信号，都暻秀弓着背咬住边伯贤不太明显的喉结，觉察到他的早有预谋却只是兴奋。  
黏腻的呼吸声交叠在一起，过激的性事像是养料一般滋润着感官与精神，生出的只有快乐。毕竟是狂妄的偶像，稍微给点出格的fan service也实属正常——虽然自己好像并不是他的粉丝。都暻秀体验着边伯贤娴熟的技巧，故意地用力掐断心头纯情的苗头，只觉得分明无处可逃却又感到无比自由，便如同深爱着边伯贤一样扣着他的后颈将彼此的唇贴黏合在一起，双方酸软的胳膊尽力地搂抱住对方的身体，仿佛这不是有些荒诞的一夜情而是一场阔别已久的抵死缠绵。

知道有边伯贤这号人是三十六小时之前，知道对方名字是十二小时前，没有通过短讯也没有通过电话，没有浪漫也没纠缠，但却已经切切实实用身体爱过对方，情事过后他们甚至一起洗澡，还用甜蜜的体温相拥而眠又用有些臭烘烘的吻作为表示早安的方式。  
“和交往好像哦。”被同样没洗漱的家伙用胡乱的浅吻印满了脸蛋，都暻秀蜷了蜷疲惫不堪的身体在火速陷入睡眠之前火速回答了边伯贤一个滚字。都暻秀觉得自己猎奇也罢对方日常泄欲也好，哪怕交合的那段时间内彼此都偏执地不允许让对方分片刻的心，交往这种屁话哄得了别人却唯独骗不了他。  
都暻秀补觉的三十分钟足够边伯贤冲完澡，三十分钟后向来生活规律严正的社畜自觉地从边伯贤的床上爬起来，静悄悄地以蓬头垢面的邋遢状态回了自己家。洗完澡都暻秀才想起来没有向边伯贤要联系方式，心口一紧又很快恢复平静。跑得了和尚跑不了庙，更何况吸人精气的花和尚大概是没有想跑的意思的，都暻秀自认也不该表现得对他太上头。  
当又去找边伯贤凌晨遛狗的时候，都暻秀不慎撞见边伯贤用与对待自己别无二致的亲昵拥抱和笑容勾搭别人，他从没觉得自己的理智是这样救人性命的金贵东西，出于矜持的沉默成了保护他自尊的最后一道防线。然而都暻秀还是无法抑制地感到自己被一种陌生又令人生厌的情绪淹没，他几乎要喘不过气来似的心跳都变得艰难。都暻秀察觉到了自己即将陷入巨大的危机，可倔强再一次不合时宜地发作，于是都暻秀没有上前去拉开边伯贤抚摸着别人后腰的手，也没有做什么秋后算账的打算，只是等边伯贤懒洋洋地踱出酒吧门外时把人抓进了自己车里，一声不吭地送他回家。  
你狗呢，散步去。都暻秀给车熄了火，短暂的无言后淡定地这么问了边伯贤，换来对方一声笑，还有贴上脸颊的一只冰凉的手。  
“请你吃宵夜。”  
边伯贤自然是知道都暻秀发现了他雨露均沾的事，倒不如说本来就不打算为了有过一炮关系的人故意装出道貌岸然的模样，不得不和无数粉丝分享大明星的实锤并没有吓跑都暻秀，这让边伯贤觉得很是有意思。于是边伯贤故意又腾出一点点自己无价的个人空间给都暻秀，故意告诉他“你是唯一一个被我睡了的男粉”，凭空造出一个看似与众不同的位置调戏他、让他再对自己无法割舍一些。但边伯贤又确实不打算发展些什么，说不清这样唬都暻秀到底是享受被迷恋的自满还是享受捉弄他人的恶趣味。  
好在都暻秀能用来对付边伯贤闲暇并不多，某种意义上他也是档期满满，工作也并不允许他每天都把夜晚到凌晨的时间浪费在边伯贤身上，要是连续两天都见边伯贤，就会被嘲笑黑眼圈吓人一副受了巨大苦难的模样。和边伯贤在一起是很不健康的行为，都暻秀也没为了这个人自己居然不要命的自觉，只是把想见他的强烈念头合理解释为排遣爱心。  
“今天也不会和你做爱。”无赖又理直气壮，边伯贤笑眯眯地对认真吃小点心的都暻秀又一次这么露骨地宣布，后者头也不抬地回了句‘我知道’就又投身于甜品的温馨平和世界，他眼前的草莓拿破仑好像足够让他不去计较边伯贤与任何人接吻拥抱甚至上床，毕竟他们目前什么关系都不是，以后也不会有什么改变。  
边伯贤生日那天都暻秀试探性地邀请他去自己家吃饭，前者给出的肯定回答快到好像他期盼已久。到了算得上引狼入室的这一步，然而边伯贤除了吐槽都暻秀过于样板房的超简装修品味、以及赞美他出色的厨艺之外，就没有做任何逾矩的事。  
要厚着脸皮说两人是恋人显得对爱情过于蔑视，但他们对爱情的定义仿佛又都不是什么纯洁高尚的东西。这诡异的关系想方设法算破了头甚至连炮友都算不上，“想搞你”的放荡发言深究起来竟然是意味着单纯的精神层面折磨，真正搞到床上去的也就第一次而已。边伯贤和都暻秀在一起的大部分时间都在遛狗，深夜的路上只有他们两个人，很少聊什么却总是不会觉得尴尬。但极其偶尔的场合下边伯贤会摆出“因为想亲你”的狗屁理由和都暻秀接吻。不张嘴巴不伸舌头，不沉醉也不认真，就只是嘴唇和嘴唇接触的一个行为，倒是还不如冰淇淋上的巧克力碎屑更让边伯贤能露出愉快的表情。都暻秀估计边伯贤是明白自己心思的，将自己定位成过分招惹就摆脱不了的麻烦。边伯贤应该是不想负责也不可能负什么责任的，却也不肯明确拒绝被偏爱的殊荣，因而默认配合维持这份拥有绝妙距离感的黏腻关系。都暻秀反倒对边伯贤的一视同仁感到安心，这样至少还留有与其他人平等分享边伯贤的权利，话虽如此，即使期待边伯贤给予自己的一切新鲜感受，也不愿意成为他消耗过剩感情的道具之一，所以不必挑明的话也不必说，不开始就永远不存在结束，自己也当然没有义务对他谈什么忠贞不渝。  
不过都暻秀还是失误过，自以为已经坚不可摧的他不懂自己为什么按捺不住想告诉边伯贤自己被其他人表白了的冲动，好在对方的反应太过平淡，让他悬起了片刻的心再度返回原来的高度。  
不承认是无可奈何的妥协，但不当边伯贤的那个特殊也罢。

“边边订婚去啦。”  
两人之间的关系亲昵且疏远，都暻秀认识了边伯贤的乐队成员认识了他的狗甚至认识了他的家人，却就是不了解边伯贤本身，以致从别人嘴里听到他订婚消息的那个瞬间不知道该作出什么反应。都暻秀也问过自己究竟有没有后悔过让与边伯贤有关的一切都侵入自己的人生，但要追根溯源到底是从哪一刻起被他的存在所淹没，好像也并没有答案，一切都不按常理出牌，但是一切都顺理成章到好像他们的纠缠就是命中注定。  
看演出、散步、偶尔的宵夜，最多也只是对方病了的时候带着他想吃的零食去探望一眼，明明已经尽力假装不咸不淡地做着朋友，看似漫不经心平衡着的天平终于还是颓然倒下。  
边伯贤要结婚的消息轻易推翻都暻秀之前所有的心理建设，他甚至不打算去问一问本人这个情报是否可靠，当机立断下决心、试图当一个删档重来的聪明玩家，彻底将自己与边伯贤之间可笑的半夜遛狗关系画上休止符。边伯贤与任何人交往都不会影响都暻秀的心情，可自以为安全范围内的单向迷恋游戏被边伯贤强行终止，都暻秀的逃避与动摇自我解释为不甘心被抢了说拜拜的先机，而并非意识到了他们的关系早就开始变质。  
所以分明是想逃开的都暻秀却克制不住自己去在意手机的信息——即使他依旧没有和边伯贤交换过联系方式。  
一个月太长又过于短暂，边伯贤不知道是在这一个月内的哪一天去给染黑了的头发做了挑染，暗红的发绺像是黑色皮毛野兽身上的条纹。都暻秀喜欢乐此不疲挑战新造型的边伯贤每一个发色每一种妆容，这种被他自己定义为肤浅的欣赏喜爱该与任何更深的感情都毫无关联。  
等在门口的边伯贤心有灵犀般回头向都暻秀，沉着表情跟着一言不发开了门的都暻秀进了他家。都暻秀很给面子地先给边伯贤倒了杯水才回卧室挂自己的外套，边挽衬衫袖子边客气地问边伯贤是不是要留下来吃晚饭。  
天还亮着的时候见面实在是稀奇，都暻秀从不知道边伯贤白天做些什么也无意去干涉，哪怕他就坐在自家也没什么兴趣问。直直走向开放式厨房的都暻秀被边伯贤抓住了手腕，金属生硬的触感让他下意识低头去看，漂亮手指上那枚精致的戒指刺得他微微皱了皱眉头。  
“挺漂亮，正式结婚的时候得买比这个更贵才行。”掰开边伯贤的手指解放出自己的手腕，都暻秀无关痛痒地调侃了一句便淡定自若地开始准备晚餐。边伯贤终于开口说了第一句话，没头没脑的一句寒暄。  
“你剪头发了，没睡好。”  
“嗯。”  
“脖子上的吻痕。是新对象？”  
“男朋友。”  
没有过旧的，又何谈新的？都暻秀觉得边伯贤这个问题很是好笑，想也不想就撒了谎，后知后觉自己也被面前的人感染得精通于骗人。边伯贤前所未有的酸溜溜的语气不符合即将为人夫的身份，都暻秀听在耳朵里只觉得诡异，黑色浓稠的厌恶情绪从胃开始扩散，他骤然有些喘不上气来。  
既然都暻秀要争取精神胜利单方面与边伯贤划清界限，那最好的方法自然是与新的对象交往。说起来虽然很自私，可不得不说接受对方的触碰很大程度上是因为想着快些找个借口忘掉边伯贤。也不是无知的孩子，即使只是出于纾解欲望，都暻秀也不介意与真挚地等待自己回应的优秀追求者发生点什么，可被小心翼翼对待的那个夜晚无论如何都会与近乎燃烧殆尽热情的初次体验联想起来。越是与他人紧密结合反而越是难以抹消掉报复边伯贤的念头，被全心全意爱着的陌生恐惧感与愧疚感纠缠在一起，都暻秀卑鄙地全盘接受前辈的温柔，强忍着煎熬的心绪假装无辜地做些假意拒绝的矜持举动，激情过后手指都不让碰的青涩表情成功骗过了溺爱着他的人，对方甚至对不肯亲昵的他加倍宽容，即使得不到他的心也仍然体贴。  
做过爱、但对方不是男朋友。这是边伯贤教给都暻秀的逻辑，都暻秀再清楚不过自己在做的事与边伯贤本质上并没有区别，但永远不会有像他一样的可怜受害者出现。毕竟都暻秀的聪明向来讨人怜爱，只是边伯贤将其催化成了恶劣。  
“你和谁交往了？”  
“你要和谁结婚。”  
“···喜欢的女孩子。”  
“喜欢？”都暻秀咀嚼了一下这个甜蜜的词语，尖锐地嗤笑道，“你喜欢很多人，婚大概来不及结。”  
“她怀孕了。”  
很像是最为俗套也最为现实的电视剧剧情一样，风流的浪子意外奉子成婚。都暻秀喉咙发紧，脑袋一片混乱，一些极为恶毒的想法霸占着他的思维并且徘徊不去，边伯贤谈及自己就轻描淡写的神态从未让都暻秀这样憎恨过。都暻秀一直认为边伯贤才华横溢，认为他聪明绝顶，认为他傲慢恣意，认为他绝对不愿受拘束，认为就是这样的他才在自己眼里魅力十足，因为这种理由结婚的边伯贤让都暻秀费解又感到被羞辱。  
“结婚不是随便的事。”太多不适合的话想说出口，可都暻秀掂量着边伯贤某人未婚夫的身份与自己什么都算不上的地位，心里有数绝对不该再扯上关系的两个人之间某些下作的言论绝对是禁忌，搞不好还连自己都骂进去。于是都暻秀反复权衡措辞，最终憋出这样一句话。然而边伯贤一眼就看穿了都暻秀的念头，轻轻摇着头淡淡地笑着解释了一句，“她是真的喜欢我，我也喜欢她。”  
都暻秀抬起头去看边伯贤的脸，大概是想从他眼睛里找出谎言的痕迹。边伯贤望着都暻秀僵硬得吓人的表情，罕见地用无奈的语气问他，“你把我想成什么样的人了。”  
“那你现在来找我，又把我想成什么样的人了。”  
“我不知道。”边伯贤回答得很快，表情实打实的无辜，唯一知道的是他觉察到自己有生以来第一次不被满足，但心上的缺口在找到碎片的那一刻又被妒意所填满，他还觉得自己不过是随着性子来了想来的地方见了想见的人，却不懂自己究竟为什么这么做了之后却只换来更大的落差感。  
注意到边伯贤黯淡下去的眼神与弱下去的语气，都暻秀终于有了边伯贤为自己尝到迷惑滋味的实感，同时也才醒悟到自己真的不了解边伯贤。眼前这个看似总将本能操控地游刃有余的男人也不过是个普通人，而都暻秀成了他的世界里代表着与众不同的唯一标志，都暻秀让边伯贤开始质疑起自己，他这样的失控绝无仅有。  
原来自己还是不一样的，可惜是最不堪的那个特殊。都暻秀有点想笑，他故意把宽宏大量又坚定沉稳的都暻秀演绎成了边伯贤生命中的一部分，而大胆与都暻秀推拉的边伯贤显然马失前蹄让自己初次身陷囹圄。早就不知不觉习惯了都暻秀的边伯贤还没有觉悟到他自己的心到底在哪里，不过现在这真相对于都暻秀来说已经无关紧要，因为边伯贤已经预定了要把自己属于另一个人，很快责任就会以绝对优势胜过一切难舍难分的私密感情，到时候他们之间一切问题都将迎刃而解。  
一见钟情的执念能在片刻间生出，而拿出抽身逃脱的勇气也只需要热情消退的一瞬。边伯贤终于急于理清自己与都暻秀之间的暧昧情丝，可这一点都不拖泥带水态度已经迟到了太久，都暻秀本想趁自己还能端着尊严在面对边伯贤的时刻做出高傲的姿态率先退出，可边伯贤搁置了思考走过去紧紧抱住了他。  
拜托你别再搬出那套什么“想做所以做了”的说辞。都暻秀无奈地任由边伯贤身上的香气侵袭，犹豫许久还是无法推开他，像是失足落入海中一样放任身心被吞噬。很让人怀念的拥抱，隔了太久又要人眷恋无比的、仅仅是他们之间的第二个拥抱。  
“别想逃，都暻秀。”边伯贤出乎意料的回答咬牙切齿又痛苦至极，都暻秀心中警铃大作却挣脱不开他，被死死抓住手臂拖向卧室摔到床上时他马上就想起身却被边伯贤直接跨坐到了身上，猛然间被煽动起的愤怒使都暻秀不再计较什么得不得体，他蹙眉低声咆哮着要边伯贤滚开，被又一次紧紧握住的手腕不甘心地发力想要挣开。  
“都要结婚的人了干什么偏偏还要招惹我？”  
“招惹？说得真难听。我们可是差劲得半斤八两啊都暻秀。”边伯贤倒也嗓门粗起来，扒掉都暻秀的衬衫沉着脸抚摸他颈间胸口还未褪去的吻痕，他像是被偷了心爱玩具的小孩子，不分青红皂白地发着脾气失去了往日那副总是潇洒的模样，他不得不承认他需要都暻秀，不得不承认自己唯一的一次得意忘形让都暻秀得了逞。都暻秀看似天真柔和的外表下谁也无法比拟的伶俐剔透与惊人的坚定沉着，边伯贤明明是看得见的，却仍旧被不知不觉哄骗着先赔出去了感情，事到如今还得这般强硬又狼狈地向他索要拱手让出去的大半个赤裸裸的自己，这让边伯贤也如都暻秀般焦躁不已。  
边伯贤有些恍惚地将视线停留在都暻秀的嘴唇上，恍然大悟自己比想象中还要渴求着都暻秀，甚至于要不厌其烦地缠住他锁住他在身边才会安心，可同时又想不出第二个方法留住自己与都暻秀的牵绊，于是又继续卑劣的行径，强制扒下都暻秀的外裤迫切地让他不加遮掩地面对自己。  
“你对每一个跟你搞过的人都要来这一套是么。”手腕被狠狠捏疼了的都暻秀有些自暴自弃地暂时放弃了抵抗，可口头上的揶揄却不肯停下。  
“只有你。”都暻秀暗自期盼却又最为抵触的回答断了他的后路，他无法再庆幸于边伯贤的一视同仁，不仅是身体甚至连精神都失去了拒绝的打算。自己对边伯贤这般不知耻的顺从本能让都暻秀很快红了耳朵，他本打算闭着眼睛任由边伯贤积极地挑逗起全身的欲火，可他骤然清晰地用羞耻的部位感受到了边伯贤手上那枚订婚戒指，边伯贤在玩弄他的同时羞辱了自己口中喜欢到要把婚姻都给予她的未婚妻，身为从犯的都暻秀瞬间想起前辈与边伯贤不一样的粗硬手指。都暻秀手脚发冷，不知是恐惧更多还是厌恶更甚，他用变了调的声音高声骂着边伯贤要他把手拿开，边伯贤哪里会不懂都暻秀在抗拒什么，干脆地摘下戒指，执起都暻秀的左手毫不犹豫地将小巧的金属环套在了他的无名指上。  
“现在可以继续了？”  
边伯贤显然已经趋于疯狂，失去安全感的他急于需要得到都暻秀的保证，哪怕是结合在一起的肤浅温度也可以，他的欲望里满是想要得到安慰的无助，他怕了再度被冷落，想极了要再度潜入那片温柔的海里。但都暻秀讨厌陷入情欲泥淖的感觉，边伯贤拖着他要他沉入深渊要他变得一点都不像自己，于是他清醒过来再度挣扎起来。就算一开始迷上边伯贤就是因为他的特立独行，到这个份上都暻秀也失去了要跟着他为了与众不同而做出更出格的事。  
差劲透顶了，无论是边伯贤还是都暻秀都早过了越是不被允许越是想要违反规定的孩子气年纪，也早就懂不该放任冲动不顾他人的眼色随心所欲的道理，可还是难舍难分地唇齿纠缠在了一起，赤裸的肌肤越是贴合在一起越觉得温暖，可呼吸越是凌乱就也越表明他们的错误愈发无可挽回。边伯贤为了绑住一个劲想要逃离的都暻秀不介意地采用了能想到的所有暴力手段，本该温柔以待好好珍惜的人与关系在他青筋暴露的手下被捏作齑粉，他们像是在打架一样重复着反抗与镇压，都暻秀还是不肯就此放纵换来哪怕片刻渴望已久的欢愉。于是换成边伯贤不甘心起来，把自己的痕迹不厌其烦地印到都暻秀身上，试图唤醒他曾经热情索取自己的记忆。  
最终还是掉落进欲望的陷阱，背叛自身意志行为让都暻秀痛苦不已，他透过弥漫着水汽的双眼望向边伯贤，在想他是否根本就是不明白忠诚的意义，这才免于道德的煎熬。可惜边伯贤并非都暻秀想象的那样洒脱到绝情的人，作出要结婚的决定不是儿戏，来找都暻秀想清楚要留住他也是真心，他打算藏起自己会泄露出想法的表情与话语，只想沉溺于这限定的一夜。  
“你放过我吧。”闭上眼睛拒绝去看边伯贤惑人的眼眸，都暻秀用轻不可闻的绵软声音如此哀求着，不惜暴露出软弱来换取一点点怜悯。但边伯贤的声音太过好听，话语内容也太过残忍。  
“明明是你先来招惹我的。”边伯贤掐住都暻秀的下巴掰正他的脑袋，一词一句清晰道，“最开始来找我的是你、无论如何都放不下我的是你、突然消失要我心焦的是你、现在勾引别人丈夫的也是你···你这么坏，我怎么能放过你？”  
都暻秀不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，一记耳光扇到颠倒黑白的边伯贤脸上还不够，挣扎着撑起身想要推开他，可边伯贤又只是笑，满是深情的眼里突然源源不绝溢出泪来。边伯贤压到都暻秀身上与他十指相扣，吻着他的脖子不紧不慢道，“说起来我有交往对象的时候你也一副无所谓的样子找我玩啊，你本来就喜欢别人的东西对吧？没什么好害羞的，现在我也喜欢，正对别人的男朋友欲罢不能。”  
小孩子若是犯了错误大抵是不肯承认的，反而会揪着另一个小朋友理直气壮地嚷嚷道他也干了坏事，仿佛这样就不必受到责骂。边伯贤幼稚又孩子气却不是真正的儿童，都暻秀也不想做那个被牵连的小朋友，他们干的坏事也不是什么可以一笑置之的恶作剧，同时成为了对方的第三者反倒让他们的关系密不可分起来，听来像是个笑话，好笑到能让人恶心得皱紧眉头。  
坚信都暻秀的真心就藏在那墨蓝色的深渊之下，边伯贤自然是要去找的，因为逐渐扩大的漩涡拉扯住他的手脚阻止他游出海面，他只能将一切都赌在不断下坠探寻的真相上。拥抱着都暻秀的感觉太不安又太恋恋不舍，边伯贤想自己该是爱这样的不安定的，就像都暻秀说过的自己真的非同凡响，所以才这般近乎自我虐待地要树立起自己的形象。  
看吧，没有什么可以束缚我，我还是你欣赏的那副桀骜模样。

被汗液与某种更为黏腻的液体贴合在一起的赤裸皮肤要分开时竟产生了细微的痛感，这难舍难离的暗示颇有些浪漫，边伯贤汗与泪水浸湿的手掌轻轻贴到都暻秀红晕未散的脸颊上，隐约认定自己和他是分不开的。  
和都暻秀一起生活吧。顿生这种想法的边伯贤又不免迷茫起来，除了亲吻与拥抱，贫瘠的回忆中就再也没有什么可以值得安插进“一起生活”这幅崭新画卷里的场景，努力去想也没什么满意的结论，陡感窘迫的边伯贤只好抚摸着都暻秀的脸蛋，酸涩着嗓子讷讷道“别躲我，我放不下你。”像是表了惊天动地白的边伯贤像是全身血液都冲上脑袋，有些得意又很是惴惴不安，情话的听众闭着眼睛像是睡着了，任由空气冷了好几秒才开了腔。  
“你几号结婚。”  
“月末。这个月。”  
“怎么这么赶。别委屈了新娘。”  
“她要早点结的，说再拖下去肚子更大，穿婚纱不好看。”  
“这样啊。我能去吧？”  
“当然。”  
“要随多少份子钱啊···真是的我可是月初才领工资。”  
“咱们俩的关系要什么钱啊。”  
“我们什么关系？”都暻秀猛地睁开眼睛目光灼灼地望着坐在他身边的边伯贤，后者大约是想说朋友的，可边伯贤不打算就这样武断地定义自己前所未有的无名执念，于是他聪明地又把问题抛回给了都暻秀。  
“你说什么就是什么。”  
混蛋，想要我的爱又想要自由，在这种时候也不肯承担责任，非要至少给自己留条后路。可这样约等于卑劣的狡猾再次小小地取悦了都暻秀，边伯贤这样理所应当地耍滑头倒确实又是他感兴趣的地方，他暗暗自嘲了句臭味相投，没回答边伯贤的问题。  
又不是选择宵夜这么无关紧要的事情，都暻秀对于他们俩的关系自认从来都是做不了主的，他顺着边伯贤的心意聊了两句不痛不痒的家长里短，企图蒙混过关，企图最后一次单方面矫正这样的荒唐。都暻秀干涸的喉咙有些发疼，边伯贤折腾掉了那最后一点点的侥幸。虽然方式下作得不是一星半点，但结果好，那就值得庆幸。被彻底摧毁了的内在终于可以迎来重生，下了决心画上休止符的都暻秀只想等边伯贤离开然后接一杯水给自己，冲掉枯死的痴心妄想好让新的悸动有机会萌芽。  
而边伯贤就是不肯结束差一步就成为习惯的感情，不舍得充满刺激感的背德艳遇。都暻秀热衷着的那个边伯贤连边伯贤自己也不太认识，可他懂被赞美被夸奖的感觉，这太过容易让他陶醉，他小肚鸡肠地妄图拴住原本属于自己的铁杆粉丝，明明半懂人家要离开的理由却打死也不承认。  
都暻秀这么问了，那他是要来的吧；如果他真的来我的婚礼，那就不结婚了吧。边伯贤剖析自己的心，承认他喜欢他的未婚妻也喜欢小孩子，可他并不想要婚姻。  
怀抱着幻想的边伯贤最终遵循了沉默的逐客令，他关上都暻秀家的门前故意拿走了都暻秀压在地毯下的备用钥匙，接着反复猜测刚才对话间可能蕴藏的深层次内涵，想要解读出能让自己不那么痛苦的答案。边伯贤显然也是有英雄梦的，可那个英雄并非自己而是都暻秀，他已经想到都暻秀从工作中抽出身来奔向自己的婚礼现场，或许会说点什么表示后悔了的话然后要他跟自己走；又或许都暻秀只是静静地捏着酒杯红了眼睛看他即将给新娘带上正儿八经的婚戒，那时候自己该会走向他，对他说我为了你不结婚了，然后两人携手逃离，皆大欢喜。边伯贤急需一个叫都暻秀的英雄来打破自己要常规化的人生，因为他知道都暻秀有多喜欢与众不同的自己，他该是不忍心看着明星陨落的，他该是会来拯救自己的。  
自导自演灾难与救赎大戏的边伯贤拒绝承认自己天真又愚蠢，他在筹备婚礼的十几天内逼自己不去找都暻秀，似乎是在期待一个预设好了的惊喜，直到婚礼那天他对妻子宣示永远忠诚、直到他与自诩喜欢的人交换了价格不菲的婚戒、直到他被新娘挽着从酒席这一头敬酒到那一头、直到他酩酊大醉摘下胸花时差一点被别针扎破手指、直到捡花路上散落花瓣的小孩子都跟着父母回了家，都暻秀没有来，边伯贤没有死心。

边伯贤扮演人夫这么个角色虽是第一次倒也像模像样，只不过直到自己的孩子降生，他都没忘了自己是大明星边伯贤，对自己婚礼上那个没出现的人的挂念始终没能打消。  
只是见个同性好友而已。如此合理化自己行为的边伯贤认为没有需要心虚的理由，他以最快速度赶到都暻秀家，像是回到自己家一样的坦荡自然。昏暗的阳光从半掩的窗帘弥漫到室内，粗略地向边伯贤展示空无一人的客厅与厨房，暗橘色的氛围让边伯贤联想到老旧的相片，置身于都暻秀的家仿佛就能遥想到数年后，有他在的空间似乎会永远不变的静谧温柔。  
边伯贤脱了鞋子蹑手蹑脚走向都暻秀的卧室，颇有些紧张地搭上门把又放下了手，期待与忐忑参半。  
“都暻秀，我想见你。”给足了尊重的边伯贤没有擅自开门闯入，屋里的人拉开房门，依旧是那副冷静的神态。  
“见吧。刚好我要出门。”  
都暻秀毫不在意地拨开挡着出口的边伯贤，找齐全手机钱包和钥匙后就要走。边伯贤跟了过去，在门口等都暻秀锁门的时候有些踌躇地道了歉，“擅自拿了你的钥匙。”  
“没关系，留着吧。”都暻秀不以为意地笑了笑，“虽然最近都不怎么住这边，但目前好歹还算自己家，你要是把我家钥匙弄丢了就麻烦了。”  
抗拒去解读这话的意思，边伯贤只是抓着最后与自己相关的那句话，硬邦邦地辩解道，“我不会的。”  
“是嘛。”  
“是。”  
“知道了。”  
两个人朝着地铁站的方向慢吞吞地走着，就像曾经在夜间散步一样，只是不知道都暻秀要去哪里，名为丧失的恐慌突如其来，边伯贤自言自语般喃喃道，“我们以后还能见面吗。”  
“当然，如果你来找我的话。”都暻秀的语气波澜不惊，“你喜欢我对吧。”  
那片囚禁住边伯贤的海终于干涸，答案被暴露在眼前，他却丝毫不感到欢喜，反而有些无助。  
“我喜欢你。”分不清是不是在单纯地重复都暻秀的话，边伯贤莫名感到美丽的深蓝色海水被灌入了自己的五脏六腑，被自己当成血液一样焐热了的液体，正在夺取他的呼吸叫停他全部的感官机能。  
“嗯，我也喜欢你。”  
边伯贤被窒息感恐吓得停下脚步，都暻秀却徒留下温柔的回应头也不回地继续向前方走去。边伯贤想喊出某个名字想要伸手想要哭，却被剥夺了所有的勇气。  
他早就溺毙于其中。

END.


End file.
